Misunderstandings, Mischief, and a Spot of Love
by You.Are.Me
Summary: Kyoya's keeping secrets, and when Haruhi walks in on Tamaki and Kyoya, the rest of the club wants answers. What could be going on behind the glasses of their shadow king? Hinted KyoyaxTamaki, more pairings to come. First real fic, please r and r !


Everyone always said that he was heartless, and in many ways, he was. His motives were often cold and manipulative, and always self fueled.

On the outside he seemed noble enough, mostly because he held his reputation so highly, and worked hard to keep it in tact. But anyone who was friends with him saw who he really was, with his tricks and deception and disregard for others. Those were the people that called him cold hearted, but still it didn't feel correct. At first only Tamaki saw it, and then I started to as well, but I think everyone saw it at least to an extent. Why else would they stay his friend, if they thought him so cold hearted?

In the end, it was the twins' mischief that uncovered his softer side, but I suppose it all started one day when, for once, I was running early.

It was a cold day out and I didn't want to stay in the courtyard, so I decided to just head to the club early. I knew most people weren't out of class yet so I'd probably have the room to myself; it was a pleasant thought that I may actually get some studying done.

When I got to the music room I shifted my books into one arm before pulling the heavy door open and shuffling in. The lights were low, and my eyes depended mostly on the little sunlight that leaked through the half drawn curtains. The room was quiet, save for the soft murmur of voices and after a moment, I realized there was a pair of people sitting on one of the couches.

Kyoya was sitting, posture perfect as always, with his legendary notebook in hand, though it looked half forgotten; Tamaki sat curled up beside him, arm slung around the bespeckled man with his fingers trailing through his dark black hair.

Tamaki had his head leaned against Kyoya's own and they were peering into his notebook together, but I could tell they weren't really talking about whatever they were looking at. I looked for the usual sign of aggravation on Kyoya's face, but it wasn't there; he looked relaxed.

My eyes widened, and I froze in surprise.

"u-uh-!"

My cheeks blushed in embarrassed- obviously I had walked in on something private. But what could this mean- were Kyoya and Tamaki…?

Tamaki brightened when he saw me, and detached himself from Kyoya before coming over to say hello."Haruhiiiii~! You came early because you missed your daddy, didn't you~…"

He flashed me a bright smile but I could only stare. Didn't they understand I had just walked in on them? They weren't even trying to cover it up!

I looked back at Kyoya and saw him flash me a quick glance before adjusting his glasses, and beginning to scrawl notes in his notebook as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

"Haruhi? Is something wrong?"

I glanced up and saw Tamaki peering at me with somewhat childish concern, his blue eyes bright with curiosity.

What was I supposed to say? I didn't understand what was going on!

"U-uh- it's nothing."

Quickly I headed past him and towards the back of the room, setting down my books in a table. If they were going to pretend I hadn't seen anything, then I would just try to play along- at least until I could sort things out.

"Haruhi- since for once you aren't late, you can help Tamaki set up for today's theme."

Kyoya didn't even look up from his notebook when he addressed me in that matter-of-fact way of his. I blinked at him, then over at Tamaki.

"What're we dressing as today?"

Tamaki grinned brightly, waving his hand around in the air dramatically.

"Today we will be portraying heroes and gods of Greek mythology- we will bring stars to our customers eyes by telling the stories of the stars~!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Do you plan the cheesy things you say, or do they just come to you?"

Tamaki, stricken, looked as if he may cry.

"What do you mean! I'm clever!"

"You and clever are like an oxymoron, sempai."  
I muttered, to Tamaki's horror.

"Haruhi…~"

I jumped, then spun around to face the twins, who had just materialized right behind me.

"Don't do that!"

The grinned deviously, and Hikaru slung an arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry Haruhi, but it's just _way_ too easy to sneak up on you…~"

I shot him a look, and tried to shrug off his arm.

"Hey, what's wrong with his highness?"

Kauru asked, looking over at Tamaki. Sempai was sitting on the floor in the corner, hugging his knees and looking crestfallen.

I rolled my eyes.

"I said he wasn't clever."

The twins laughed, exclaiming in unison,

"You're harsh, Haruhi!"  
Kyoya approached Tamaki, peering down at him.

"Come, Tamaki, drop the act. You have to get changed into your costume."

Tamaki shook his head, grumbling,

"Haruhi said I'm not clever…"  
I could see Kyoya wanted to roll his eyes, but instead he said

"Of course you are clever, Tamaki. Now get up."

The conversation made me remember what I had walked in on before, and I turned to face the twins.

"Can I talk to you guys?"

They quirked a collective brow.

"Sure, Haruhi, what's up?"

I bit my lip.

"Uh, well…"

I glanced quickly over at Tamaki, not wanting to talk about it in front of him. The twins shared a look, having seen my expression, then linked arms with me and headed for the door, calling over their shoulder,

"We'll be back in a minute, boss."

Tamaki began to protest, but was quickly cut off by the closing of the door, and then the three of us were alone. We walked in silence a moment, the twins not knowing how to ask what's wrong and me not knowing how to tell them. When we rounded the corner however, the silence was broken by a cheerful greeting.

"Haru-chan, Kau-chan, Hika-chan~!"

Honey- sempai approached us with a bright smile, bun-bun and Mori-sempai in tow.

"Oh hey, Honey sempai."

He gave us a cheerful wave, then asked

"What're you guys doing here? Aren't you coming to the club today?"

The twins shrugged, answering in unison

"Haruhi wanted to tell us something first."

Honey sempai peered up at me, pursing his lips.

"What's wrong, Haru-chan?"

I sighed, rubbing my arm.

"Nothing wrong really… it's just, today I got to the clubroom early, and when I walked in, Kyoya and Sempai were…together."

The twins raised their eyebrows.

"What? They were-"

I shook my head, cheeks going pink.

"No, not like that- they were just- they were on a couch together, looking Kyoya's notebook, and sempai was running his fingers through Kyoya's hair and…"

Whaaaat!"

The twins exclaimed in unison, bringing a hand to their cheeks in shock.

"Tamaki got to look in Kyoya's super secret notebook? That is so unfair!"  
My shoulders slumped, and I grumbled

"That's totally beside the point…"

Hikaru shrugged.

"So you're saying mom and milord are actually together? I guess they have made hints from the start, what with the 'mommy/daddy' act…"

Kaoru peered at him curiously.

"But Hikaru, you don't really believe that act, do you? You know milord's the only one who takes it seriously…"

Hikaru shrugged again, and I mumbled,

"I guess I just never knew they were… I mean, sempai always seemed…"

The twins nodded, seeming to understand what I meant without me having to find the words to say it, and Kaoru commented,

"I never knew our shadow king had a heart, let alone one for milord…"

"But Kao-chan,"

Honey-sempai peered up at us, lips pursed thoughtfully.

"Are you sure this means they are together? Maybe Kyo-chan just wanted some time with Tama-chan."

I blinked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Honey replied, adjusting the bunny in his arms,

"how often does Kyo-chan talk with people? How many friends does he have? If he was ever upset or something, of course he's go to Tama-chan. I think Tama-chan was just being a good friend.""

"Oh."

Kaoru pursed his lips, obviously having seen Honey-sempai's point.

"So you think Kyoya could be upset about something?"

Hikaru shrugged, answering his brother's question.

"It's hard to say."

Then he leaned forward, a glint in his eyes

"but I bet there _is _a way to find out…~"

Kaoru grinned, obviously understanding what his brother meant, but I blinked up at them in bewilderment.

"Huh-?"

Kaoru flapped a hand.

"Oh nothing-come on, let's get back to the club room before milord throws a fit."

I sighed, knowing pursuing the topic wouldn't get me anywhere, and turned to go. Honey and Mori sempai hung behind us three a little, but still, I could make out what they were saying.

"Hm…"

Honey sempai looked up at his cousin.

"What's wrong, Tono?"

"The twins are up to no good."

Honey sempai pursed his lips in a little frown, and silently, I agreed with Mori-sempai. Who knows what the twins were up to.


End file.
